Back from T OK YO
by Mirihana
Summary: Kagome moves back home from a stay in Tokyo. It's her first day back to THIS high school, and she meets up with a cool Goth kid in Study Hall. Kag/Inu
1. Study Hall

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Inu-Yasha, or any of the chara! So don't sue me.. All you'll get is my old fake chucks, and my rainbow suspenders. 

======================  
So, I'm attempting to write again. This one's old. It's the second Inu fic I tried to write, so it's kinda different from my other stuff. 

++++++++++++++  
Back from =T ok yo  
Chapter one 

"Excuse me Miss... Are you new? Do you need help?" A tall cheerleader-type girl asked in a high, happy voice.  
"Yes.. and. No.." Kagome answred back in monotone.

Kagome continued to walk slowly to her adutorium study hall. It was her first day back at this school. She had gone here freshman year, but was quickly yanked out after her family decided to move to Tokyo to expand their herizons. She turned the corner and entered the auditorium. The study hall class wasn't that big. A couple of freshman, known because of how short they were, some of the computer-geek wannabes, a silver-haired goth kid, and Kagome. She wanted to find a seat away from everyone, but it seemed that there were assigned seats. 

Kagome walked to the small desk at the front of the auditorium, and handed the teacher her mangled schedule. The teacher looked at the schedule for a couple minutes, and looked around.   
"Ah yes, Miss. Kagome, You can set next to Inu-Yasha!" The teacher said beaming at Kagome. "He's the little goth boy."  
Kagome rolled her eyes, and headed back up the isle to the seat next to Inu-Yasha. 

"Yo." He said as he lifted his head.  
Kagome looked down. "Hi..." she replied as she stepped over his knee.

She finally was able to sit down, for the first time all day, and quickly pulled out her headphones.  
"What'cha listening to?" Inu-Yasha asked quickly.  
"Um. A random mix. Mostly punk type stuff, and some Malice Mizer, things like that." Kagome replied, as she put her headphones on.   
"You're new here I take it."  
'Geez,' Kagome thought 'This kid asks alot of questions.'   
  
Kagome took off her headphones and replied, "Yeah, I'm new. My name's Kagome, You're Inu-Yasha, or, is it 'The little goth boy'?"   
Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. "It's Inu-Yasha.. So, You're a punkette?"   
Kagome looked at herself. "If that's what you want to call me. It sure looks that way, eh."   
They laughed. "Nice shoes by the way." Inu-Yasha told her as he eyed her patch-covered, black, worn out Chucks.   
"Yeah, thanks. These things are so old.."   
"HA, OLD? Look at these old ass things." Inu-Yasha said as he lifted his huge black pant leg to reveled his worn out, very old Soaps.   
"GEEZ! I haven't seen those in forever!" Kagome exclaimed. "So do you skateboard then?"   
"Yeah"   
"REALLY?! You should take me to a skate park after school!" Kagome yelled as she looked starry-eyed at Inu-Yasha.   
"Whoa. You got the huge eye thing going on there Kag." Inu-Yasha backed up sarcasticly. "I might take you.. But on one condition...." 

===============   
So, should I keep going, or does it suck as much as I think it does? R&r PLS!   
    -Miri


	2. Hazing

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Inu-Yasha, or any of the chara! So don't sue me.. All you'll get is my old fake chucks, and my rainbow suspenders.   
Yeah. So I kinda think you guys want me to go on. ^-^ THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I took time to read everyone's profile (at least those of you who signed), and it seems everyone's a die-hard Inu fan. YAY! tee-hee. ANYWAY, I'm going to TRY to make this a longer chapter, but I haven't had sleep in almost a day and a half. So if it sucks, Sorry. I'll try to fix it all later. 

Back from =T ok yo  
Chapter two 

"You know. You should REALLY stop that." Inu-Yasha said to Kagome who was still looking bug-eyed at him.  
"But Inu-Chan!" Kagome replied in her sweetest voice. "It would REALLY be nice if you could drag me along with you.. I mean. I don't mind having to cram in a trunk.. And I don't mind being tied to the roof. I'm kinda into bondage!"  
"GAH! KAGOME! What the hell?" Inu-yasha exclaimed.  
"I'm Kidding. But really, PLEASEEEEEE?"  
Inu-Yasha gave Kagome a lame look and sighed.   
"Okay, Okay. But you've gotta NEVER call me 'Inu-Chan' again, and no more of those damn bug eyes. By the way, how do you know if I have a car or not?"  
"I just guessed. It's a deal. I won't do any of those things, I promise." Kagome said giving a scouts honor sign. 

Kagome settled back into her seat and turned her CD Player back on. 'I think I've found a friend.' Kagome thought. 'He's gotta car, he skateboards, and he might even like my music.. I'd say this has been a good day..' Hee-hee-hee...   
"Kagome, what the hell are you laughing about?" Inu-Yasha's voice rang through Good Charlotte's 'Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous.'  
"HUH? OH! Nothing, just a joke I heard earlier." Kagome replied quickly.  
"Tell me." Inu-Yasha insisted.  
"Heh.. Well.. Knock, Knock." Kagome started.  
"Who's there."  
"Cargo."  
"Cargo who?"  
"Cargo Beep-Beep."

There was a long silence and then, from behind them...  
"MUH AH HA HAHAHAHAH!!!! OMIGOD! THAT WAS FRIGGN' AWESOME!!" Kagome was startled by the freak-ish laughter, and whipped around quickly. A boy, about Inu-Yasha's height, was practicly falling off of his chair with laughter.  
"Ah, Miroku." Inu-Yasha said. "You decided to get up eh?"  
"Might as well." Miroku said as he dried a tear from his eye. "The bell's going to ring soon. So who's the new friend? She my replacement?" Miroku shot an evil glare at Kagome. "OH! This is Kagome. She just moved here. Kagome this is Miroku, My best friend." "Really? So tell me Kagome, where did you move from?" "Um, Tokyo. It's just not really a place that suited my family and me." "ARE YOU TRYIN' TA SAY SOMETHIN' ABOUT T-OK-YO?!" "Um, Er. I mean.." "Calm down chick! I'm just messin' with you. Hazing's always fun!" Kagome shook her head showing she understood. 'This Kid's wacko.. I wonder about Inu's other friends... They'll be at lunch I'm sure.' "So, it's about to be.. Lunch?" Kagome asked.  
"Yeah, but we usually don't eat." Inu-Yasha replied.  
"Yeah, I wouldn't advise eating." Miroku said. "The Hot Dogs bounce..." He whispered.

Kagome gave Miroku a confused look, and turned around to begin packing her stuff away.  
"So, are we at the table today or do you feel like driving?" Miroku asked Inu-Yasha.  
"Well, I kinda wanna introduce Kagome to everyone, I mean. So she knows people." Inu-Yasha replied.  
Miroku agreed and stood up just as the bell rang..  
"And now, Miss, There is Lunch..." He said, in a sadistic voice. 

____________________  
So, yeah. Not exactly long, but it'll do I think. ^,^  
Thank you for the reviews! Please keep reviewing!!!  
AIM: Evil Angel Yuki  
Yahoo: crazy_charmeleon  
Meca: IkkokuBoarder 


	3. Lunch and poetry

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Inu-Yasha, or any of the chara! So don't sue me.. All you'll get is my old fake chucks, and my rainbow suspenders.  
  
====================================================================  
  
Thank you for reviewing!! I like reading reviews! ^,^  
  
Back from =T ok yobr  
  
Chapter three  
  
_________________  
  
"So, this is lunch.." Kagome said flatly as she let her army style, patch covered backpack fall to the ground.   
  
"4 People and a round table. I feel like I'm part of something important!"   
  
Kagome dramaticaly began to fake sob and latched herself to Inu-Yasha's arm. "Thank you OH-SO-much for making this possible!"   
  
"Give it up Kag!" Inu-Yasha said as he pryed the over dramatic punk from his arm.   
  
"Yeah, some of us take this group seriously! I mean GEEZ!" A Gothic-y chick with red and black hair said.   
  
"My name's Sango. You are...?"   
  
"Kagome. I just moved here from Tokyo." Kagome answerd, unsure if this girl was a friend or foe.  
  
"Tokyo, eh. You get the hazing over with Miroku?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded and took a seat next to the overly painted 'Goth Princess.'   
  
"Damn. I wanted to do it!! Just kidding Kagome."  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha sat down and Kagome followed his lead.  
  
She began to get a good look at the people. Miroku was a possible Rich-Kid. He was wearing a blue school mascot hoodie, a pair of nice cargo pants, flip flopps, and had a preppy-messy hair-do. Sango was a Goth princess. She was ALL OUT. She was wearing a white short-sleeve button-up shirt, with a skull on the pocket, and a red plaid tie. She also wore a short school-girl skirt (which matched her tie) that buckled on the side, and wore knee high lace-up boots (Think Daria).. Inu-Yasha, was the typical Goth guy. Black 'Biggie pants,' Black shirt, and his old beat up shoes. His hair, however, wasn't black, it was long and silver, which was suprising because most goth kids have black hair! Then there was the short kid. He had a a red hoodie on, and black jeans. He didn't seem to talk much.  
  
"Kagome, This is Sango, this is Shippo and you've met Miroku." Inu-Yasha said as he pointed to each of the table members.  
  
"It's nice ta' meet ya Kagome." Shippo said without looking up from whatever it was that he was doing.   
  
"Shippo!" Miroku yelled. "Are you writting again?!"   
  
"Only a little!" Shippo answered quickly. "I was just-"  
  
"LET ME SEE WHAT THE SHORT ONE HAS WRITTEN TODAY! MUH-Ah-hahahah!!!" Miroku snatched the paper from under little Shippo's hands.   
  
"THAT'S MINE!" Shippo jumped up and tried to grab the paper back. Miroku began to read the little paper.  
  
"OMIGOD! Shippo, this is beautiful!" Miroku said as he whipped the fake tear from his eye. "REALLY! It's really good."  
  
"Damn you." Sango pointed at Shippo and evily glared at him. "You're going to steal the good poet jobs! BASTARD!"  
  
"Let's hear it!" Kagome yelled. "I'm always up for good poetry."  
  
"NO!" Shippo screamed in anguish. "It's personal!"  
  
"Ahem.." Miroku started as poor Shippo let his head drop.  
  
"You're speaking to me softly.  
  
Oh, such a gental noise.  
  
Your words are what I hear when I wake up,  
  
Beautiful and poise.  
  
I cannot stand a morning   
  
when you're voice is not around.  
  
You don't speak the whole time.  
  
Only for a few, I've found.  
  
But when your voice just fades away,  
  
I realize,  
  
I have killed you.  
  
You're gone,  
  
Only a memory-  
  
Just to be reserected tomorrow morning.  
  
I realize now,  
  
I was wrong.  
  
I've scarfed you down without second thought!  
  
I realize,  
  
I'm not fully awake, Fully aware of the situation.  
  
I realize now,  
  
I've just eaten you.  
  
Oh, Rice Crispies,  
  
My fuel for the day!  
  
I'm sorry for the pain!  
  
But you're all that keeps me awake in meché!  
  
I would apoligize more, you see,  
  
But my friends would make fun of me!  
  
Oh! What a stupid freshmen to be speaking to his bowl of cereal!"  
  
There were a few painful whimpers from Shippo, but other than that, the table was silent.  
  
"That.. was.. Um... Good, Shippo." Kagome finally said, stunned at the little freshman's poetry. It was good but, it was about cereal.  
  
"We had to write about our favorite food, Rice crispies just happens to be mine!" Shippo said as he came from his hiding spot from under the table.  
  
"Maybe you won't get all the good jobs.." Sango bluntly stated.  
  
It seemed no one had much to say. Kagome wasn't sure if it was because of the poem or if it was always this quiet.  
  
"Kagome," Inu-Yasha started. "School gets out at about 2:25, so meet me outside the back doors. Lunch will be over in a couple minutes, and I don't think that we'll have 4th block together."  
  
"Alrighty" Kagome said, as she lifted her back-pack. "I think I have Art-"  
  
"Hee-hee-hee... MUH-AH-HA! I also have Art 4th block!" Sango said in a crazy demonic voice, that interupted Kagome. "You're going to love it..."  
  
The bell rang and the crowds headed to the halls. "Kagome, see you after school!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he headed down the west hall. "Yeah, see ya later, girl!" Miroku said as he dragged Shippo by the arm.  
  
"Come on Kagome." Sango said as she grabbed Kagome's arm and began to pull her down a long hallway. "And so, 4th block starts... Hee-hee-hee..." 


	4. art class

Hallo everyone! Sorry no update for awhile. Between work, finding out I'm expecting, and my boyfriend getting tossed in Jail, this is what I've had time to write.. I'm REALLY GOING TO TRY to update Friday. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY- About the update! And- Sorry this update is so short/messy! *sniffle*  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"So, this is art class..?" Kagome stated bluntly as her and Sango walked into the large art studio.   
  
"Yep, and this is Miss Starr, the art teacher." Sango replied as she walked closer to the Frizzy headed women called Miss Starr.   
  
"SANGO DEAR!" Miss Starr sqealed. "Who is this lovely child?"   
  
Sango let her backpack drop to the floor and dragged Kagome forward. Kagome smiled,   
  
"I'm Kagome. I just moved here from Tokyo."   
  
"OH! Tokyo!" Miss Starr yelled. "They have so many neat places there, and the galleries! Have you ever visitied any?"  
  
"No." Kagome replied. "But I took full advantage of the surroundings! I did alot of cityscapes."  
  
"Good, Good!" Miss Starr said. "Now Sango, you can keep Kagome at your table, make sure you explain Wednsdays!" At that Miss Starr whealed around and snached a bottle of hot pink acrylic paint and flung it at the wall. "Much better." she mumbled.  
  
Sango pushed Kagome to a back table and bent down to whisper. "She needed a change."  
  
Kagome flopped her bag down on the table and sat on the tall metal stool. She was unsure what the assignment was, because it was Wednsday, and Miss Starr did ask Sango to explain Wednsdays.. Kagome sat looking quite blank as she waited for Sango to explain what was going to happen. 'Maybe it's some change the walls day...' Kagome thought. She continued to stare at the wood table..   
  
"What?" Sango asked.   
  
"Hum? Oh!" Kagome said suprised. "I was just waiting on you to explain Wednsday procedure.."   
  
"Oh yeah!" Sango said. "Heh, I completly forgot! Wednsdays are always free days. We basically do whatever we want. As for me.. I do Algebra homework... You know how that is."  
  
Kagome shook her head, and began digging through her backpack. She pulled out a large, black sticker-covered book. Kagome pulled out a pen and opend to a blank page.  
  
Dear Punk,  
  
Today wasn't too bad. I mean- it's not as bad as my old school! I met some really neat people, yep, and it's only my first day!! It's cool because they're nothing like my old group back in Tokyo. See, Inu-Yasha (I met him in Study hall) is a really cool guy. He's the "Little Goth Boy" he's also a skater! Isn't that great!? He gets annoyed easy too (This is how I convinced him to take me to the skate park after school today.). He also intorduced me to his posse.  
  
There's Miroku, Inu-Yasha's best friend. He reminds me of a stoner. Sango, Who I have art class with, she's a goth chick who is a little high-strung at times. She's really cool. She'd make a great preformer. Then there's Shippo, the freshman. He writes alot, at least that's what I assume from a little situation at lunch. I think it's pretty awesome that he writes!  
  
"HA! You think Shippo's awesome? By the way, I'm so flattered that you think so much of me!" Sango said leaning her head on Kagome's sholder. "But I have my eye on somebody else."  
  
"BUT- I! AH! I don't swing that way!" Kagome said, blushing.  
  
"Just joking kid! Chill." Sango went back to her place and pulled out a small bag of cheese crackers. "Want some?" Sango asked stuffing a hand-full of crackers into her mouth.  
  
"No thanks, but do you have a red marker?" Kagome replied.  
  
"Oh yes, I always carry a sharpie! and...heh. Can I be nosey and read more of your journal-y thing? PLEASE?" Sango asked handing Kagome the red marker.  
  
"Sure." Kagome said. "It's not really personal. And speaking of personal- who is it you have your eye on exactly...?"  
  
"OH GEEZ! Come on!" Sango said dramtically. "Who do you think? It's no one important."  
  
Kagome sat for a second... "I have no clue.."  
  
Sango sighed. "It's Miroku!"  
  
"MIROKU!?" Kagome yelled. "I never expected that!"  
  
"Yeah, and if you tell anyone I shall KILL you." Sango said as she held up a pencil in defence.  
  
"I won't! COMEON! I don't talk THAT much."  
  
Sango nodded and went back to eating.  
  
Kagome popped the lid to the marker causing it to mark her finger a bit. Kagome turned to a page in the back of her journal and scratched something out. "There." Kagome said happily.  
  
"Hey Hey now! Don't look so pleased you little Shippo Lover!" Sango teased.  
  
"PLEASE! Shippo? Geez, you think I'm some kind of molester?" Kagome yelled, throwing the red marker at Sango.  
  
"NOOOO! MY SHARPIE!" Sango screamed, and pretended to die on the table.  
  
"How dare you disrespect the sharpie? OH! What a world! hasn't your mother taught you anything?!"  
  
Kagome blinked at Sango and reached for he backpack. She began to plunder. "Ah! Here" Kagome said handing Sango's 'dead body' a blue sharpie.  
  
Sango sqealed happily and snached the blue marker. Kagome smiled and closed her journal. She laied her head down on her thick book and spaced out for a minute...  
  
-----------------  
  
Okay- HOPEFULLY nothing comes up to where I can't update again for awhile. My next day off is Friday, so the next update SHOULD be then. SORRY TO KEEP EVERYONE WAITING.. *sniff* 


	5. You FORGOT Kagome!

Sorry, so late with the update. This isn't the best update, but I have school tomorrow and I gotta get to bed soon! :P ANYWAY, I know that this story will have at least 2 or 3 more chapters, so keep checking in for updates! It may take awhile, but I'll post them. OH! I found out my due date, Feb. 21. 6 Days before my B-Day. :P Hopefully I'll update soon, my next day off is next Wednesday! **Didn't have time to edit**  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Outta the way! Move it!" Sango shouted over the mass of teenagers trying to escape from the now closed school building. Sango was shoving her way through until, she ran into someone.. "You should really keep your head up Miss." the 'someone' said, helping Sango up. It was Miroku. "I was waiting on you." He continued. "I figured you had already gotten trampled by the crowd by now. By the way- where's Kagome, we're suppose to take her to Inu's car. He's got detention."   
  
Sango brushed herself off. "I knew I forgot something." She sighed.  
  
"You FORGOT Kagome?" Miroku asked in disbelife.  
  
"Yeah." She replied. "She fell asleep in Art."  
  
"Dear God, I hope Miss Starr hasn't painted on her!"  
  
Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and began pushing through the students. Sango thought her heart had stopped. This was like one of those cheesey teen-movie things.  
  
They finally made it to the art room. "Kagome!" Miroku yelled. "It's time to wakey-wakey!" Sango stood there looking like she had died and gone to heaven.  
  
"Wha.." Kagome asked in a sleep-drunken voice. "Did I fall asleep?" Miroku shook his head, "And we've gotta go, Inu-Yasha get's out of dentention in a couple minutes. He'll leave us if we're not out at the car."  
  
Kagome slowly got up from the bench and began to follow Miroku and Sango out of the art room and down the hall.. By this time, Kagome had finally gotten rid of that lovely blurry vision you get after sleeping (you know what I'm talking about?) and noticed that Sango and Miroku were holding hands.  
  
"SANGO!" Kagome yelled, causing Sango to immeditly pull around. "You and Miroku!? I didn't know you were dating! I thought you just LIKED him!" Sango's jaw dropped.  
  
Miroku chuckled. "Oh, we don't date. I was just trying to get Sango through the hall quicker.. I just kinda forgot to let go of her hand. Sorry Miss Sango."  
  
Sango's heart sank. "It- It's fine.."  
  
They continued down the hall, and though the door leading to the parking lot. Inu-Yasha was standing there waiting. His car was a beat up thing. Red, and small. The paint was chipped, the hub-caps didn't match, and one window had a small hatchet man sticker on it.  
  
"Hey!" Miroku said to Inu-Yasha. "Sorry we're late. Someone forgot Kagome.." Miroku pointed at Sango.  
  
"Sorry.. She fell asleep! So, nah!" Sango said, sticking her tonuge out at Miroku.  
  
"It's fine." Inu-Yasha said, "I just got out here.bYou can put your stuff in the trunk Kagome." Inu-Yasha said heading to the trunk. "Miroku, Sango, you guys going to the skate park?"  
  
"Nah, I've got homework." Miroku said.  
  
"Me too.. Plus I've gotta take care of my brother.." Sango said.  
  
Kagome stuffed her things in the trunk, and hopped in the front seat. "So, we're dropping you guys off, and Kagome and I are off to the skate park! As for road music- Any reqests?" Inu-Yasha asked. "Didn't think so."   
  
They were off. Miroku and Inu-Yasha sang to the Punk and Rock music blaring out of the radio, and Sango and Kagome attempted to talk and trade phone numbers. Miroku's house wasn't far from the school, It was rather large and had at least 3 floors. Sango's house was a little farther down the road and had the same style as Miroku's, but there was a garden in the front.  
  
"You ready to skate? You have your board?" Inu-Yasha asked Kagome.  
  
"OF COURSE!" She replied. "How about you?"  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head and turned up the music. Inu-Yasha wasn't suprised when Kagome started singing along. "GOOD SONG!" Kagome yelled. "NO SECURITY, THE BOUNCING SOULS!" She went back to singing... This was going to be a good trip to the skate park, Kagome just knew it. 


	6. Singing in the Rain

A/N: Alrighty So I've been gone.. Awhile. ^^; Had a baby, he's 3 months. So I'm going to attempt to finish the story. I have a new fic, "You're my Only Hope." Sango/Miroku fic.  
  
Dunno when I'll be updating again, prob within a couple weeks (Prom's this week, and senior week is next).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or any of the other chara.  
  
*************  
  
Singin in the rain.  
  
*************  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. He was still a little out of breath from singing that last song. Sweat coverd his face, not from singing, but from how humid it was. It had rained earlier this morning day. His silver bangs were starting to stick to his forehead.  
  
'He's not a bad singer.' Kagome thought. 'I wonder if he's in a band?'  
  
Kagome continued to stair.  
  
'He's so cute when he sings. The way her tries to hold the notes as long as he can, but then ends up running out of breath.. Or how he'd mumble when he forgot the words....'  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Eh? Kagome, EARTH TO KAGOME!!" She heard Inuyasha's voice through her spacy-ness.  
  
"Huh? OH! WHAT?" Kagome answerd, blushing a bit at being caught stairing.  
  
"I asked you what kinda music you wanted to listen to now.."  
  
"Oh, anything is fine." Kagome smiled and nodded.  
  
She was so embarassed. He was going to think that she was rude...  
  
They continued to make their way to the skatepark. It felt like it was taking forever. Kagome wasn't sure if it was just because she was so excited, or if it was actually that far. The distance, however, was suddendly out of her mind due to Inuyasha's singing again.  
  
Could it be that she was crushing on him? It couldn't be.. She had just got out of a realtionship. It was just a rebound thing.. She dismissed it, and turned up the car radio.  
  
Finally after about 15 minutes they arrived at the skatepark. It seemed that the rain from this morning what coming back.  
  
"Look's like rain." Kagome said looking up at the sky.   
  
She pulled herself up out of Inu's car. It was nice to get a breath of fresh air. Inuyasha's car smelled of week old McDonalds, and Cigarettes.  
  
"Should we wait until another day?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"NO WAY! It's not like we'll melt, right?" Kagome answered.  
  
Kagome ran around to the back of the junked up car. The trunk was bent in the back; a sign of Inu's bad driving. Inuyasha unlocked the trunk, and pulled out his old beat-up skateboard. He slammed the trunk of the car, and sighed.  
  
"How good are you?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, turning around to face her.  
  
Kagome smirked, and giggled. Suddenly, she snatched his skateboard and began to run off.  
  
"Just watch!" Kagome yelled, with her hair streaming behind her.  
  
She jumped onto the board, and headed toward the bowl in the middle of the park. The park was mostly boys, except for a couple of girls watching their boyfriends.. But they were too busy giggling to notice Kagome jumping on to the beat up board.  
  
(a/n: not saying girls don't skateboard, hell, I do. But where I live, there's only a few chick skaters.)  
  
Kagome's movement was graceful. She didn't once have a second thought as to what she was doing. She seemed to fly around the bowl, building momentem as she did.  
  
Inuyasha seemed a bit suprised. He just kind of stood there, stairing.  
  
"She's better than me!" He though.  
  
"OKAY, OKAY! I GET IT!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to the bowl, looking a bit annoyed.  
  
Kagome finished her lap, looked around and smiled.  
  
"I tol-"  
  
Of course, even the graceful fall sometimes, and as soon as she stopped paying attention she lost her footing. She fell off the board, and her ankle hit the bowl hard.. She began to slide, and pulled her leg up to her hands to hold it.  
  
"Dammit!" Kagome yelled with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome! You alright?" Inuyasha aksed, sliding down the side of the bowl to her.  
  
Kagome didn't answer, she just flinched and nodded. Her legs looked pretty scratched up, and she had blood on her knuckels from where she had slid.  
  
"Hey, Kagome. Kagome, come on, you're okay. Just let me see.." Inuyasha said. "I ain't no doctor, but if something's really wrong, you'd see it.. right?"  
  
Kagome let her ankle go and laid there bitting her lip, and hissing. Inuyasha pulled Kagome's sock down and looked at her ankle.. Nothing looked broken, however it had already started to bruise.  
  
"You'll be fine, just slammed it pretty hard." Inuyasha told Kagome, as he stood up.  
  
Kagome sat up, her eyes were shut hard, blocking any tears.  
  
"Come on." Inuyasha said as he picked her up piggy-back style, and started to make his way up the bowl.  
  
Just as Kagome had predicted, it started to rain..  
  
"What are ya, psychic?" Inuyasha said sarcasticly, trying to get Kagome to feel better.  
  
The bowl was now slippery, and he had to be careful not to fall. Between the hard rain, and his hair in his eyes, Inu couldn't see too well.. The rain was starting to get harder, and both his and Kagome's clothes were soaked. Carefully, he climbed up and finally made it, sitting Kagome on the edge before pulling himself up and having a seat..  
  
"Ya know... I have seen tears before, so you don't hav'ta hold it in." Inuyasha told Kagome. "Besides, with this rain, I prob couldn't tell the difference between the tears and the rain."  
  
All Inuyasha heard was a whimper. He looked at Kagome. She looked pitiful. He hair was in her face, she was shivering, and her once baggy clothes were stuck to her small frame.. He could tell she was crying, and he moved over to put his arm around her. He blushed.  
  
"We all.. We all whipeout sometime.. Don't feel so bad."  
  
"I don't feel bad about whiping out!" Kagome said, almost yelling. "My friggin' ankel hurts, plus.. I ruined the trip.."  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "YOU ruined the trip? It was hardly a trip Kagome." Inuyasha said. "We were here, what, five minutes? Besides, the rain ruined the trip."  
  
Kagome nodded. "I'm sor-"  
  
"You don't have to apologize. Everyone cries when they get hurt. Hell, if you didn't I'd worry." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome's heart skipped a beat, and she smiled.  
  
"You're right." She said.  
  
Kagome's smile got bigger, and she laid her head against Inuyasha's sholder.   
  
"Showing feeling is showing someone you're not numb, I guess.."  
  
Inuyasha laughed and took a deep breath in.  
  
"I'VE BECOME SO NUMB!!" Inu began to sing at the top of his lungs..  
  
"I CAN'T FEEL YOU THERE!!" Kagome continued..  
  
Their singing rang trough the now empty park, but even though they were singing loudly the thunder still had an advantage. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't seem to care, and kept singing and laughing, not caring what anyone though.  
  
After they finished their little concert, there was a long silence. Not a uncomforable one, however. Kagome sat there thinking about the day. She was so close to Inuyasha, but she had only met him today. She didn't know if Inuyasha just let her keep her head on his sholder because she had hurt herself, or if it was because he was starting to get the little random feelings she was. Either way.. She was happy. 


	7. Pour

**A/N:** Alrighty So I've been gone.. _Awhile_. ; Just so busy trying to get my apartment and such. Also FFXI... Neriza on Phoenix and Unicorn server. Anyway, sorry about that. So yeah, bear with me here, I haven't updated in forever, and so.. I kinda have to get back into the groove. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I FEEL SO LOVED. I tried to make it funny, and add some more fluff in there. And now, due to the overwhelming demand from nekolover, chapter 7... 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or any of the other chara.

REVIEW OF LAST CHAPTER:  
After they finished their little concert, there was a long silence. Not a uncomforable one, however. Kagome sat there thinking about the day. She was so close to Inuyasha, but she had only met him today. She didn't know if Inuyasha just let her keep her head on his sholder because she had hurt herself, or if it was because he was starting to get the little random feelings she was. Either way.. She was happy.

Alone.

Inuyasah looked over at the soked Kagome.

"You think we oughtta head back now?"

Kagome smiled, and nodded. She was having fun, but the rain was rather cold, and it was starting to get a little dark. Iuyasha stood up water was pouring off every limb. He made his way over to Kagome and bent down so she could hop on his back.

"Hop on." He said, looking back at her.  
"You sure? I may look skinny, and not very heavy- but I'm a fat kid on the inside, I swear."

Inuyasha laughed and motioned for her to get on. She slowly made her way onto his back, and they made their way over to the car. The rain was still coming down pretty hard, and thunder filled the air.. Kagome laied her head on Inuyasha's sholder..

"Thanks.."

Inuyasha nodded, and opend the creaky car door. He placed Kagome in the passenger side and closed the door. He practically flew over to the drivers side and shut himself in quickly, throwing his beat-up skateboard in the floor of the back seat.

"DAMMIT! IT'S SO COLD!" Inuyasha said, starting up the car and fliping all the switches to the heat setting.

Kagome giggled.

"Okay, so lets get the hell out of here."

"I agree, it doesn't look like this weather is goning to let up anytime soon, though.." Inuyasha said.

Inu turned on the radio, and switched it to the weather. He looked rather worried- and should have been. The rain was endless, it was almost coming in sheets. Kagome smirked.

"What!" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing.. You.." She laughed.

"You don't look too hot yourself, missy. Check out your makeup."

Kagome pulled down the visor. She looked pittiful. Her eye-liner was now on her cheeks, and her red eye shadow was across her face. She laughed at herself.

"I guess you're right. But check your hair, my dear."

Kagome moved the visor allowing Inuyasha to see the mess she was talking about. His hair was in tangles, and it dripped so much water, that his shirt had not even dried a bit since they had been out of the rain..

"OH GOD! I'm going to have to double condition tonight!"

"... Please tell me you're not serious." Kagome said, sounding a bit scared.

"Oh yes, you know I have a very strict conditioning regiment. Everyone should."

Kagome shuddered..

"That's something I might expect out of Miroku, not you.."

Inuyasha laughed.

"Actually, my brother is the one with the strict conditioning schedule. I'm being so serious."

Kagome pretended to scoot away..

"SURE."

They drove a bit father and from the sound of the radio's forcast, the rain wasn't going to let up anytime soon. They must have hit a bad patch in the weather, because lightning seemed to blind them every five seconds, and the rain was so hard that it was almost impossible to see.

"We're going to have to pull off. Sorry." Inuyasha said as he pulled off the road.

"It's cool. It's not like I have plans or anything."

Inuyasha turned off the car, and took his seat belt off..

"Well, I guess we wait."

Kagome nodded, and pulled her knees to her chest for warmth. The tempature outside had dropped, and now the windows were starting to fog. She looked over at Inuyasha, who was leaning his head back looking as if he was trying to take a nap. His hair was still drenched, and clung to his face.. She wanted to reach over and brush it from his cheek, but didn't give into the urge. She loved the way he just seemed so careless sitting there. He was so carefree, and that's what she had realized she was attracted in him.. She had only known him for a day, but it felt like so much longer.

"Yo, earth to Kagome.." Inuyasha said loudly, snaping her back to reality.

"AH! Yeah? heh.."

"Here." He said, pulling a big black hoodie from his back seat.  
"don't worry, It's clean... mostly."

Kagome flashed an odd look, but accepted the big black thing, and suggled into it.. It smelled of Ciggarets, and some other mysterious thing (not bad thing). Even so, she burried her small body into it. Inuyasha smiled at her.

"-too cute..." He blushed. "Sorry.."

"HEH.. Umm. It's okay. A little akward now, but okay." Kagome said, staggerly (A/N: I made up a word!).

Inuyasha looked out the window, the rain was still relentlessly falling, and the street had began to puddle. He shivered.

"Do you want this back?"

"No, I'm fine."

Kagome looked sad..

"No, how about we share?" She blushed. "We could hop in the back and.. share.. I promise I won't rape you."

"SURE you won't.. You know you want to." Inuyasah laughed.

He moved over the front seat and into the back. Kagome quickly followed, being careful not to put too much pressure on her ankle.

"Careful." Inuyasha said, grabbing Kagome's hand and helping her into the back.

"Thanks."

They snuggled up together under the hoodie. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled.

"See, now we can be twice as warm.." He said. "and I can tell people about the hot chick I got into my backseat."

Kagome busted out laughing. "Don't even think about it."

"I'm sorry about making you late getting home.."

"Don't worry about it." Kagome said looking out the window.

"No, really. I don't want your dad to attack me for bringing you home after dark or something.."

"My dad's dead, my mom lives in the city. So, don't worry about it."

Inuyasha was suprised. She was no older than him, probably younger. He assumed she lived on her own, and was suprised that she did. Both his parents were dead, but he at least had an older brother (As unreliable as he may have been).

"I'm sorry..."

"It's cool. Don't be so worried."

They sat in silence for a long time, and eventually Inu had given into the sleep depravation that highschool tends to give you. Kagome sat there, stairing at the sleeping man. She smiled.. "It's been a great day." Kagome though, as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep..

A/N: Sorry so short. I PROMISE I'll edit the chapter and add more tomorrow.. TOMORROW. I promise. ; Okay, so let me know if it's still good, or if I've lost it completly and not even to bother. Looking forward to reviews.


	8. Akward Moments

A/N: YAY! Reviews already! Thank you.. Okay, so this chappy will hopefully be a little longer than the last one... Again, thank you for all the reviews, I really look forward to them all! Sorry if this chapter is a little boring- I haven't slept in about 3 days, so I'm starting to go into that zoned state... 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or any of the other chara..

**_Akward Moments_**

Kagome was awoken abruptly by the long tweeting of her cell phone. She scrambled to pick it up, luckily for her the blue key pad was flashing. It was now dark, and hard to see anything.

"Hello?" Kagome said in a drunken sleep voice.

"YOU'VE KIDNAPPED INU, HAVEN'T YOU!"

"What? Kidnap- wait, Sango?"

There was a snicker on the other line. "Hey, chick-chick, you and Inu still out?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, we fell asleep or something.."

"AH, You must have fallen victim to the back seat..." Miroku said.

"MIROKU?" Kagome was confused.

"Yeah, I put Miroku on three way. Sorry to not mention it."

"THREE WAY? I see no three way. Where is this three way? Why was I not notified!" Miroku said over dramatically.

Sango was annoyed.

"Don't make me disconnect you..."

Kagome was still confused, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Inuyasha was still asleep. Sango and Miroku were now arguing about his perverted ways, and Kagome could hardly get a word in edge-wise. She decided it was best to hang up for now, and call to apoligize later. God knows how long the arguement would go on.. She looked at the time on her cell phone: 9:45. She turned to Inuyasha. He looked so peaceful sleeping.. It was a shame to wake him up, but it had to be done..

She slowly lifted her hand, stuck out her pointer finger, and poked Inuyasha, over and over, and over again.

"OUCH! HEY! STOP IT!" Inuyasha drunkenly laughed.

"Good Morning! It's 9:45." Kagome announced happily.

"MORNING! WHAT?"

"PM, Darlin'." She replied.

Inuyasha sighed. "Don't scare me like that..

Kagome chuckled. Inuyasha began to crawl back over to his place in the front seat and turned around.

"Let me help you.." He said turning to help Kagome clumsly get to her place in front. She snuggled back into the seat and latched the seatbelt.

"You'll have to show me where you live.."

Kagome nodded, and Inuyasha started up the car. The sound of the de-mufflered (A/N: there I go making up words again) "POS" rang into the cold night air, and the car began to move. Suprisingly, the sky was clear. You couldn't exactly see all the stars, but it was still beautiful. Kagome sighed.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing..." Kagome Answered. "I had fun today, thank you for letting me go with you."

"No problem! We'll have to go again when your ankle gets better."

Kagome smiled. Their clothes were now mostly dry, but his hair still had a damp look. She noticed that Inuyasha was still in somewhat of a sleepy state. He kept yawning and rubbing his eyes, pushing his hair out of his vision line. It seemed like his hair was always in his face. Kagome reached over slowly, and pushed the long strands across his cheek, and swept it behind his ear. Blushing he turned to her and smiled.

"My apartment, is up here. Turn into this complex."

Inu made the turn quickly, and menuvred his car through the turns. He was still a little dumbfounded by Kagome's act. He didn't know wether he should take it as a random act, or if it was some sort of chick "likey you" symbol. He finally came to Kagome's apartment building.

"It's the one with the little glowy stars in the window."

Inuyasha parked the car. He got out of the car, and grabbed Kagome's backpack, then made his way over to the passenger side to help Kagome out. She insisted on walking, although Inuyasha offered her his back. Inu held her sholder as they slowly made it up the sidewalk leading to Kagome's apartment.  
It seemed like an endless journy. Kagome flinched with every step, but was fully capable of walking faster. In a way, she guess that in some subconsious kind of way, she was trying to pro-long the time with Inuyasha.. It was funny. The day that she had thought would be horrible, turned out to be one of the best days of her life- and it was al because of him... Starting a new school, falling asleep in class, so-called "hazing", possibly breaking her ankle, the weather... Eveything was so perfect.  
Finally at the door, Kagome dug though her backpack to find her key. She unlocked the door slowly. The "Ka-chink" of the lock, was enough to snap her out of thought, and she turned around to face Inuyasha. She staried at him for a moment.

"You need help?" He asked.

Kagome shook her head, and Inuyasha looked a little disappointed.

"Well, I guess.. I'll see you later. I should study before bed."

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha turned around, and began to walk to his car. She still stood there, just watching him. When he got to his car and opened the door, he stood for a second and waved. He started to get into the car, and was about to close the door.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

He stood back up, a little annoyed that she waited so long to say anything..

"Want to come in?" She asked, blushing, and looking at the ground.

He closed the car door, and rand back up to help her out with her backpack and the door.

"Needed help after all..?" He asked.

"No.. Just company."

He was suprised at her answer, but followed her into the apartment. It was definatly Kagome's apartment. It was decked out with art in every corner and smelled of oil paint and tea. She had a large isle in the main room, with her newest painting drying on it. A solitary figure standing in a room of brilliant color- yet the figure was dull and looked almost lifeless.

"You're art is quite good." Inuyasha said walking over to the work to inspect it further.

"Thank you, but it's nothing really."

Kagome flopped down on her huge pink and brown fluff chair. Inuyasha was inspecting things and found another large stack of filled canvas.

"May I?"

Kagome nodded.  
He began going through them, the first few were still a little tacky (a/n: oil paint takes forever to dry ;). The tacky ones were in a sence, depressing. Lonely figures, dull colored, unhappy. He continued to look though the stack, and found brighter, more happy ones.. Portraits of people and places from where she had once lived.

"These are amazing." he commented.

As he flipped through these, he stummbled upon a somewhat self-portrait of Kagome. In it, the background was a brilliant shade of green, and Kagome was sleeping, smiling on some un-named man's sholder.. He remebered the man vegly- he had gone to elementry school with him. He was a little shocked, almost hurt.. 'Why do I feel this way?' He though.

"Who's this?" He asked dazed.

"Who?" Kagome answerd.

Inuyasha turned the painting around, but was unable to face Kagome with his hurt expression.

"Oh.. I told mom to throw that one away... Not to send it to me."

"Who is it, Kagome?"

She fumbled with the pink piping on the chair.

"My ex.. Koga." She explained. "We broke up a little before I moved here.."

He put the painting back into the stack, and left them where he had found them. He stood up and turned around.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay..."

Inuyasha walked over to the couch and sat down. The atmosphere was now akward. Almost uncomfortable.

"Inuyasha..?"

He looked over.

"You want to know the real reason why I moved here?"

A/N: Chapter 9 is next, already in the works.


	9. I'll do anything to make it happen

A/N: HOLY CRAP IT'S BEEN A FEW YEARS! Here it is. I'm thinking 3 more chapters and It'll be done. :) Thanks to those who have waited for this. I am so sorry. If you even knew all the stuff that has happened in the last few years. I PROMISE, I'm going to post the rest in the next WEEK. So keep an eye out. I'm thinking of doing a Miroku/Sango fic that is THIS STORY, only from their point of view. Sound good?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or any of the other chara. Although that would rock all.

* * *

Chapter 9

"I will do anything to make it happen."

* * *

The air in the apartment was thick. Kagome licked her dry lips and cleared her thoat. All the memories, and the pain of the last few months flooded back. She felt an irk in her chest and let out a painful sigh.

"It's a long story." She said, playing with the hem on her tshirt.

"I started dating Koga a year and a half ago.. It started out as one of those stupid kid things. You know, hanging out and just being in love with the fact that you have a 'boyfriend' bragging to all of your friends.. heh. When we got into high school, things changed. We spent less time together, and more time studying. He found his niche in football, me in art. Despite that though, we only got closer. We cherished the time we spent together. Even if it was a few seconds in between classes. Everything was perfect. We had fun. But things changed. I don't know when, or why.. but they did. He soon became more and more like his friends, bragged about made-up events in our relationship, then finally he slept with a girl on a dare. We broke up, and things went down hill. I became anti-social, rumors were spread, hurtful ones, and then I just broke. It was devastating. I quit going to school, and stayed in my room painting. Mom suggested I see a psychologist, but I felt that feeling is what makes us who we are. Anyway, I turned 18, mom feared I'd quit school for good, and asked me what my plans were.. I couldn't answer her, and I left.. I ended up here, lived with my grandpa until I earned enough money to get this place, and decided to start school. I needed a new start in some place I felt safe."

Kagome smiled.

"A complicated situation.." Inuyasha said. "I'm glad you're here, but runing from your problems there- it doesn't solve them."

Kagome was taken back by such an honest answer. She smile again, and looked up at the clock.

"I should call Sango. I hung up on her unexpectedly." Kagome sighed pulling her cell phone out of her pocket.

'Damn.' Inuyasha thought. 'She's pretty tore up over this guy. I can pretty much say, I have no chance.'

He looked over at Kagome, smiling and giggling on the phone to her new found friend. She was so beautiful, her smile was like a ray of sunshine- But her eyes held a heavy sad look. He'd only known her

for a day, yet he couldn't help but want to take her pain away. Pulverize this jerk who broke her heart. How could he do this to her? After the time they had been together- and how much she had held it dear. How?

"Inu? EARTH TO BANANA BRAINS!" Kagome laughed.

"Huh? Oh, yea?" Inuyasha popped out of his zonked state.

"Sango told me to remind you not to leave dear "Fluffy?" alone at the house too long.." She cocked her head. "What's wrong, does your dog eat out of the trash if you leave him too long?"

Inuyasha and Sango (on the phone of course) broke out into insane laughter.

"I guess you could say that! "FLUFFY" is my brother." Inuyasha choked out.

Kagome looked confused. "O-KAY..."

Kagome and Sango finished up their conversation and Kagome made her way (with no help this time!) to her small kitchen. She leaned over the ivory counter.

"Want some tea to warm you up before you head home?" She asked.

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome put a kettle of water on the stove.

"So. You must be lonely here by yourself..." Inuyasha said as he stood up to walk closer to Kagome.

Kagome sighed. "Not really. I enjoy having the time to myself." She smiled. "I think after everything that happened I needed the space to just think. Ya know?"

"Yeah.. but still."

Kagome poured the hot water into two black mugs, and added the sweet smelling teabags to the water. She tugged on the string a bit.

"It does sometimes..." she looked up at Inu. "But I try to keep in mind that things happen for a reason. Besides, I'd rather be lonely than deal with all the drama back home."

She pushed the mug over to Inuyasha. "Sugar?"

"No thanks.."

They found their way back to the sitting area and sat sipping their tea.

"Oh shit. How rude am I?!" Kagome yelled. "Do you want a T-shirt or something- yours is still a bit damp. I'm sure I have a T-shirt upstairs that may fit."

Inuyasha smiled. "Sure, I'd love that.. I'm starting to get a bit chilled."

Kagome stood and began to walk over to the stairs. She looked at Inu and chuckled a bit.

"Uhm.. You think you can lend me a bit of a hand?" She blushed.

Inuyasha stumbled to his feet, setting the now empty mug on the floor next to the couch. He gently grabbed Kagome's arm and let her bare her weight on him as they fumbled up the first few stairs. Kagome blushed. He was so gentle with her. She looked over at him. He was so cute. Biting his lip, as he watched her footing on the stairs. To her shock, and embarrassment, Inuyasha happened to look up and their eyes met. They both quickly looked away, and finished making their way up the stairs.

"Okay," Kagome said as she opened the door. "YOU sir, should feel special, YOU are the first boy to ever been in my room."

The room was small. Her bed sat in the middle of the room, and the lights from the window came through giving color to the white bed spread. Kagome flicked on the light and opened her closet reviling the jumbled mess that Inuyasha assumed was once on her floor.

"These are your choices." she said digging though the closet. "The orange one, red one, or black one.. But considering you're the 'little goth boy', I figure you'll pick the black one?"

"BINGO." he replied.

Inyasha pulled his damp shirt over his head- revealing his good looking self.

"Uhm.. heh.." Kagome blushed. "here you go..."

She tossed the shirt in his direction, trying not to stare too much. 'My God, he's freakin' HAWT.'

"You know.." Inuyasha said. "You're not going to be able to make it back up the stairs after I leave. Maybe you should just stay up here..? I can let myself out."

Kagome chuckled.

"You know, you're probably right.. But I have to lock my door."

Inuyasha sighed and paced the room thinking of a solution to their problem.

"Well, how about you tell me where your key is, and I'll lock it when I go out? In the morning, I'll just come and pick you up and give you a ride to school."

Kagome cocked and eyebrow.

"I've known you ONE DAY. How do I know you're not going to do something crazy like make tons of copies of my keys and hand them out at school?"

"You don't, and that's the trill of it all, isn't it?"

Kagome laughed.

"I guess you're right.. They're on the counter."

Inuyasha walked toward the door.

"Now, you get ready for bed. I'll wait in the hall, and I promise, I won't open the bedroom door until you give me the okay. Once you're dressed and in bed, I'll clean up the tea mess, get your keys and let myself out. Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me!" Kagome replied.

Inuyasha walked out the door, closing it as he exited. He smiled. He hadn't felt this good, and this lovestruck in a long time. It had hit him suddenly, and he found it dumb that he had known this girl less than a day and somehow he was so smitten with her. Then it hit him. 'Holy shit.. She's probably naked in there... 'His face blushed. 'OH GOD, I'VE BEEN AROUND MIROKU TOO LONG!'

"Inuyasha?"

He turned around to find Kagome giving him a skewed look.

"You float off there for a minute?" She asked.

Inuyasha chuckled nervously. Kagome looked cute. Her hair was tied back, exposing her pale neck. Her bed clothes consisted of A white thin strapped top, and pink pj bottoms. Her feet were naked, only a light peach polish clothed her toenails.

"Thanks for all your help tonight Inuyasha." Kagome smiled. "I really appreciate it."

Inuyasha nodded. "It's no problem."

It was getting late and the rain had started up again. There was an awkward silence. Only the sound of the rain beating down outside could be heard. Kagome shifted her weight, and looked up at Inuyasha.

"It's getting late, shouldn't you be getting home?" She Asked.

"Probably." Inuyasha admitted. "Are you going to be alright by yourself tonight? I'll come in the morning before school."

Kagome blushed. She wasn't use to having someone coming to check on her. After the last few months, it felt good having someone like Inuyasha around. She nodded.

"Alright then- into bed and I'll head downstairs clean up, and then let myself out. Now, if you need anything.. Call me.. At anytime! Understand?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. She turned around and tucked herself into bed.

"Goodnight Inu.."

"Goodnight Kagome."

Inuyasha cracked the door, and headed down stairs. He sighed as he entered the kitchen to drop the tea mugs off in the sink before grabbing the keys and letting himself out. He locked the door behind him and turned around. The night was beautiful. The smell of rain entered his nose and he took a deep breath of the crisp air.

"Goodnight Kagome... I can't believe I'm falling for you. I haven't even known you that long. Something tells me that this is it for me- And from this moment on I'll do anything I can to make that true. I'll protect you, make you happy. I won't let anything happen like what happened at your old school and old town ever happen to you again. I promise..."

He took another deep breath and headed to his car.

It felt good to say something so sincere out loud.

He knew he couldn't say it to Kagome's face- at least right now. But one day he would.

* * *

A/N: I'm a little out of practice guys, so take it easy on me. Give me hell for being the slowest person in the universe with updating tho. lol. I also wanted to explain that I wanted to have Kagome word her story instead of using a flashback. The flashback would give away too much info:) Next chapter will be up SOON!

REVIEW!! PLEASE?


	10. A Great Day

-A/N: See, I told you. I'm updating! Review guys, I really loves reviews. They make me happy.  I'm a little sad because I've left out Inu/Kag's love-hate relationship (which I love), and adding it now would just screw up the angle of the story. So, I'm sorry. This is why I'm better at Mir/San stories!

* * *

A great day.

* * *

Kagome lay awake in bed, she wasn't able to sleep. She felt a bit of guilt for liking Inuyasha so soon after the traumatic events that had taken place only a few months ago. She tried to rationalize it in her head. 'You're just still vulnerable Kagome.' She told herself. 'This will pass too..' She stared at the ceiling. The lights from outside shone through the sheer curtains that waved in the darkness. Patterns danced above her, they were hypnotizing… She felt herself drift off slowly...

The slam of Inuyasha door echoed into the night. He took a deep breath and made his way to the front door, unlocking it quietly as to not wake his older brother. The door creaked as he opened it slowly.

"Oy. Inuyasha, hot date?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inyasha rolled his eyes. "No, no date. I was just hanging out with a friend."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Whatever."

Inuyasha looked around. The house he and Sesshomaru lived in was a nice one. The kitchen and living rooms almost seemed to flow into one another and modern furniture decorated it well. However, the place was a bachelor pad after all. Empty food containers were strewn about and the floors needed to be swept.

"Jesus Sesshomaru, you think you could clean up a little?" Inuyasha said, a little angry. "Sometimes I wonder if you're really my older brother."

Sesshomaru shot him a look. "Oh little brother Inuyasha keep in mind whose college education pays to keep you in this beautiful house."

Inuyasha sighed.

"I'm going to bed."

Inuyasha made his way down the hall to his bedroom. He slammed his tired body on to the bed. The clock on his night stand said 11:45 but he could have sworn it was much later. He dug in his pocket for his cell phone, and dialed Miroku's number. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes as he waited on Miroku to pick up the phone.

"OOOOOO, Inuyasha, are you two still making out?" Miroku taunted.

"You're such a perv. Besides, we didn't make out or anything like that.."

"SURE, because that would make you a man-whore.. and that's my job!" Miroku laughed.

Inuyasha shifted on his bed to a more comfortable position.

"I don't see why you feel the need to perv and pimp yourself out at school when you've got Sango right in front of you.."

Miroku sighed.

"Yes, She is my goal.. But it's hopeless. She's a classy girl, she'd never go for a guy like me. Besides, we're talking about Kagome and you.. Not Sango and I."

Inuyasha laughed. Miroku and Sango were so blind- everyone could see that they were hopelessly infatuated with eachother. They had known each other forever, and he found it odd they weren't already an item.

"Kagome and I have only known eachother for a day. I don't see us getting together any time soon. Besides… She just got out of a relationship."

"Don't sound so broken Inuyasha! Catch 'er on the rebound, that's the best time!"

"I don't just want to be a her rebound guy, Miroku."

Miroku snickered..

"You sound like you love her…"

Inuyasha blushed. He didn't think it was love. He'd never really been in love, and besides.. You couldn't fall in love in one day. It took a long time.

"I don't know about that. But I like her a lot. She's just the coolest chick I've ever met. But I don't think I love her.."

His heart jumped. 'Love her?' he thought. 'What a crazy idea.'

"Sango and I had fun tonight." Miroku said. "We went to the mall and stalked some of the freshman from school.. Shippo tagged along, but he didn't seem to have as much fun as Sango and I. I fear he may be emo…"

Inuyasha laughed.

"I don't think that's true. He's just young.. Annoying, but young. Anyway, We'll talk at school. I need to get to bed. I'm picking up Kagome early tomorrow."

Miroku gave a fake sniff.

"I see how it is Inuyasha. Ditching your best friend for your new girlfriend… I'm kidding. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Inuyasha hung up the phone, and laid it on his nightstand and snuggled up to his pillow.

"Love." Inuyasha scoffed. "I'm so sure."

He drifted off, smiling.

"Kagome.. Kagome, You need to wake up now.. Kagome..?"

She heard a gentle voice calling her, Lulling her awake. His voice was beautiful and she smiled as she opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was a bit blurred, but she could make out the silver-haired man that was sitting beside her. She turned over to her side, facing him. His eyes were piercing, but his smile was safe and secure. In that moment, she would have loved nothing more than to know this man well enough to lay her head on his shoulder.

"You missed your alarm. I thought you'd be up by now Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked.

"Seven. So I suggest you get ready quickly as school starts in 45 minutes." Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "Just yell when you're done and I'll come help you down the stairs.. Okay?"

Kagome nodded and waited for Inuyasha to exit the room and close the door before she pulled herself from under the covers. Her ankle was stiff, without looking at it she could already tell there was a huge bruise on it. She stood slowly and hobbled over to her over-packed closet.

"Jesus. I need to do laundry…" She said before she began to dig through the mess to look for clothes.

Inuyasha smiled as he jogged down the stairs. He could already tell this was going to be a good day. The rain was still coming down outside, but any day where he was the one she woke up to, would be a good day. 

Inuyasha made his way to the kitchen. He had started to make Kagome some breakfast before he got her up. He pulled two pieces of toast out of the toaster, and buttered them as he pulled the whistling tea-kettle off the burner on the stove. 'This is fun!' he thought. Never a morning person, Inuyasha was figuring out quickly that having a reason to be up helped cut the crummy mood he was usually in.

"Thought you'd help yourself?" Kagome asked as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"I thought you were going to yell for me." Inuyasha said as he carried a cup of tea and slice of toast over to Kagome.

She smiled and cocked her eyebrow.

"I was, but I figured I'm going to have to climb stairs all day today so I just thought I'd give it a try."

"So?" He asked.

"It wasn't too bad.. A little painful, but not as bad as last night." She answered. "Thanks for the toast, by the way." 

Inuyasha smiled. He was glad she was feeling better.

"We better get going. We're supposed to pick up Miroku and Sango."

Kagome nodded, held the toast in her teeth and swung her backpack onto her back.

"Let's go!" She smiled.

They walked out the door, Inuyasha locking it behind him.

"I think this is yours." He said, handing the key to her. "Since you're able to manage the stairs yourself, I don't think I'll be needing it now."

"True!" Kagome said smiling as she headed to Inuyasha's car.

They hopped in, and were off. The rain had died off slightly, but a spray still filled the air.

"So, do you pick up Sango and Miroku every day?" Kagome asked.

"No." Inuyasha answered. "Only on days when they can't walk to school. Usually they walk to school together. Although, I have no clue why.. Miroku has a car.. But I guess the last time Miroku drove Sango to school he groped her- that of course left a bad taste in her mouth and she insists on them walking now."

Kagome laughed. She'd only known Miroku for a day, but she was sure that his mindless groping was just a thing he did to flirt. Soon, the car entered a residential neighborhood and Inuyasha slowed down. They rounded a curve in the road and were now in sight of the pair standing in Miroku's front yard.

Sango was dressed less aggressive than yesterday. Her hair was in a loose pony-tail and her eyes lacked the dark make-up they had yesterday. Only a slight pink shade adorned her eyelids. She wore a very large, dark hoodie and a pair of tight flared jeans. Miroku was in what Kagome assumed was his usual garb. A pair of loose khaki cargo shorts, and a green striped polo shirt. On his feet he wore brown flip-flops. They looked cute standing there.

The car came to a stop in front of them and Miroku opened the door to let Sango in before entering the car himself.

"Hi Inuyasha, Hello Miss Kagome." Miroku said happily.

Sango waved and laid her head on the window beside her. "It's too early." She announced. "I stayed up doing my homework lastnight. Not to mention Miroku kept calling me every 5 minutes last night, until about 5 am."

Miroku smiled. "I was bored."

Inuyasha pulled away from the house and started the journey to school. It wasn't too far, a few blocks away from where they had departed from. Kagome was excited to start her second day. She had all the same classes, but looked forward to meeting more people and getting to know her teachers better. She wondered what crazy stuff Ms. Starr had in store for her today. She knew today would be a good day. She smiled as they parked in the school parking lot.. Yes, today was going to be a great day.


	11. What's wrong with me?

What's wrong with me!?

Thank goodness, it was finally time for study hall and then one more class before heading home. Inuyasha liked the block scheduling that had started this year. It caused him to have to take a late lunch, but having only 4 classes a day made it worth it. He walked down the hall quickly, pushing through the river of people flooding the halls. He looked forward to his study hall not only because it gave him time to catch up on his homework, but because he now got to spend a whole block with Kagome. He soon entered the auditorium and found his seat. Kagome was already seated and smiled at Inuyasha as he sat down.

"What's up, Inu?" She asked as she pulled her black notebook out of her backpack.

"Nothin'." He said. "I'm going to do some homework.. You?"

"Writing." She answered proudly.

Kagome opened the black book and began scrabbling something onto the pages. Inuyasha watched her. Kagome's hand seemed to flow across the page, leaving a trail of purple ink. He couldn't make out the words she was leaving on the white pages, but he could tell whatever was there was beautiful.

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha stealing a peek at what she was doing. She smiled.

"Trying to sneak a peek at a girl's journal , are we?" She said accusingly.

Inuyasha smiled shyly. "Oh, No, no... Just admiring your hand writing…"

"Sure…"

Kagome went back to her writing, and Inuyasha took his literature book out of his pack. Did she really think he was trying to look at what she was writing? He would never think of violating her privacy like that. What she wrote was her business. He opened his book and began to start on the homework his teacher had gave him the block before. As he started to put his pen to the notebook in front of him, he noticed Kagome peering over his shoulder.

"What'cha doin?" She cutely asked.

"Homework.. Trying to sneak a peek at a guy's homework, are we?"

Kagome laughed. "No, just wondering.. Am I bothering you?"

Kagome was bothering him? He would never think it.

"Not at all…" He answered. "I can't focus today..."

Kagome looked concerned.

"What's up? Anything I can help with?"

Inuyasha blushed. She was the main reason for his squished brain today. He couldn't stop thinking about her during class, and now that she was right in front of him he couldn't even THINK of thinking. She was beautiful- sitting there waiting for his response. Her dark eyes glittered, her ebony hair flowing over her shoulders, spilling splashes of color onto her pale skin.

"Would you like to hang out with me and the gang after school? We'll go for a drive."

"If that's what I can do to help, sure." Kagome beamed.

"Great!" Inuyasha said. "You know where to meet me after school then.. But right now I'm going to try to get this homework done so that this drive of ours can be something that actually happens."

Kagome nodded and went back to writing in her notebook. Inuyasha stared for a second and then began on his homework. He sighed. Entirely smitten- he knew it. His weakness for her was written all over his face. If she hadn't noticed, she was completely blind. Even Miroku had made it a point to ask him what happened the previous night and Miroku usually didn't notice things like that. Of course, he had to think of Sango and Miroku's "RELATIONSHIP." Everyone knew that they were head-over-heels for each other, but they didn't see it at all. He knew he didn't want to be in a blind relationship with Kagome. He wasn't going to spend day after day fretting over whether or not she felt the same way. However, was he really ready to come out and say how he felt? I mean, he hadn't known her that long! Also, what about her being so heartbroken over her ex? He really was in a complicated situation. Maybe he'd have a blind-relationship for a little while… but just a little while.

Kagome worried that something more was bothering Inuyasha. He had been acting funny since yesterday night. Maybe he was put off by her neediness. Also the fact that she had splurged information that she probably shouldn't have shared with anyone she had only known a few hours. Her face blushed and she sunk down into her seat a little further. What was she thinking? She would defiantly have to have a talk with Sango on this matter. Maybe she would have some sort of insight that Kagome did not have. Besides, it would be good to make that awkward feeling in her gut go away before she went on a drive. She didn't want to completely embarrass herself for the second time in 2 days.

She sighed as she heard the bell ring.

"Well, I guess I'm off to art class!" Kagome said as she stood up, throwing her stuff into her backpack. "I'll see you after school."

Inuyasha smiled. "Yep!"

He smirked as Kagome made her way quickly up the stairs of the auditorium and out the door.

"So that's why you've been so dumb today…" Inuyasha heard a voice say from behind him.

Miroku popped up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"We're going for a drive, eh? This is the first I've heard of it."

Inuyasha gave Miroku a nudge, knocking him off balance.

"Just ask Sango to come with us and you guys meet me at my car after school, Okay?" Inuyasha said, throwing his book into his backpack.

"No problem, We'll be there.. Just no kissy faces at Kagome while we're in the car." Miroku joked.

"Only if you don't grope Sango while in my car…" Inuyasha smiled.

"AH! Me not grope the beautiful Sango?! Have you ever heard such foolishness?!" Miroku fell into the isle-way looking foolishly terrified that Inuyasha would even say such a thing.

The pair shared a laugh as Inuyasha helped his friend up.

"Let's get to class before we end up with detention." Miroku laughed.

A/N: Sorry about the lack of update.. I went away for my anniversary! But I'm back now, and working on posting more stuff, babes! R&R If you've got the time!


End file.
